Ojo
Ojo (王女) is a B Class Fire Apparition from Demon Realm, and daughter of the current reigning Demon King. Appearance Despite her age, Ojo maintains the look of a young girl, thanks largely to her non-human physiology. In many ways, she resembles a human youth as well, fair skinned with long blonde hair and a slim build. However, with her horns, fangs, and claws, not to mention her red hands and feet, and similar markings along her entire body, that is where the similarities end. Her small forms is uncommon for an Oni, and has led others of her race to think her a weakling. Ojo's typical clothing choice is mustard yellow, flower print Kimono, worn open over a strapless white dress. In addition, she wears a number of ceremonial items, including her tiger sash, Shimenawa rope and Onenju beads. Usually, Ojo wears a head-dress bearing the symbolic Ajna (third eye), as well as fur from her grandmother's mane. Personality Unlike many of her kind, Ojo possesses an inate curiosity for humans, or more accurately, human food. Sweets in particular are an Achilles heel for her, and she can often be persuaded fairly easily through the use of such things. Pocky and pastries are a favorite of hers. Ojo knows very little about human culture, other than what she has learned from other Oni, and during her brief visits among them. She is generally a mischievous girl, whose personality seems to align well with her appearance. Ojo enjoys playing pranks on unsuspecting people, but generally tries to avoid violence, and cares little for causing bloodshed. First and foremost, though, Ojo is an Oni, and as such is capable of rage and malice far beyond the human spectrum. While it takes a great deal to push her to this point, once she reaches it, her rampages have been known to last for days. Abilities Being a demon (if a small one), Ojo possesses strength, speed, and stamina far beyond a human of comparable size. Using merely her claws and teeth, Ojo is strong enough to bite through rock and iron, and rend gouges into steel. Should these weapons not be enough, she can summon her Oni Bone Sword, a massive blade said to be able to level a forest with a single swing. Ojo can also engage foes at a distance using a variety of Fire Release techniques, and is capable of performing them without the use of seals, using the markings along her body to channel and shape the Yōki as needed. If her foes prove too strong, Ojo can call upon the 'essence' of her ancestor, and summon his likeness as a massive, phantasmal inferno. History Background Alongside the 'Living Realm', in which humans and most animals reside, and the 'Spirit Realm' wherein the souls of those beings go after death, exists the 'Demon Realm'. This realm is home to all manner of demons and monsters. The most prevalent race to exist in this plane are the Oni, ferocious beasts with a penchant for human flesh. The Oni, similar in some regards to humans, operate under a hierarchy founded around brute strength, where those with the most power rule over those weaker than them. Among the upper echelon of these, a 'Demon King' reigns over all Oni within the realm. Birth Of A Princess Within the 'Demon Realm', new births were uncommon, but not unheard of altogether. However, almost never did an Oni give birth to more than one child in their lifetime. Thus, it came as a great shock when the favored concubine to the reigning king gave birth to twins. The girls, named Ibaraki-doji and Shuten-doji, were as different from each other as night was from day. Unlike her sibling, Shuten was cold and ruthless, and often tormented her sister merely for fun. Additionally, Shuten (later given the moniker Hime to denote her role), was born with innate power, able to control and manipulate her flames from a young age. Taming the Fire Where her sister could control and use her flames like second nature, Ibaraki (given the title Ojo), found that she struggled with even the most basic abilities. Embarrassed that his daughter was proving so inept at what he considered her birthright, her father ordered a special ritual to bind her to the flames. In order to give her more control over her abilities, the ritual required that Ojo be severely burned, to acclimate her body to the fire. Being an Oni of fire, her natural resistance made this difficult. Hands and feet bound, she was thrown into the Ancestral Flame, a fire containing the spirits of her bloodline. For seven days and nights, Ojo's screams echoed, as she struggled and fought against her torture. In the end, though, even she could not deny the results, as after the ritual concluded, and Ojo healed, her control over her bloodline had improved considerably. Credits * Artwork depicted is of the character Ibaraki-Doji, from and owned by the creators/publishers of the game 'Fate/Grand Order'